


Skeleton Dance

by SimmeringSun



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Dark, Kind of a look into Donovan's thoughts, M/M, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: It looks like he has no choice but to do this skeleton dance.





	Skeleton Dance

Dance around your burdens  
And do your sorrowful skeleton dance  
While you bow to all new obstacles  
Because you believe you had no chance

Plan your sad pathetic speech  
You've rehearsed in your head  
Line up your excuses  
On why you left him for dead

Bare your heart and soul to this ghost  
You used to call your friend  
Tell him all the good you did  
That your evil side was all just "pretend"  
But don't say that you watched his son  
Because in the plains he travels alone  
Oh tell him all the souls you reaped  
And how not once you have atoned

Tell him how much you love him  
But don't expect that sentiment back  
How could he love a sick twisted man?  
For in loyalty and morality you lack

So with this in mind continue on  
Do your pitiful, pathetic skeleton dance.  
Know that if you jump off that ledge  
A confrontation will be a chance


End file.
